La otra soy yo
by patty-moon-de-chiba
Summary: ¿Quién soy? Yo soy a la que todos odian y desprecian, la villana del cuento, pero la amada en las noches...o eso creía hasta que ese nombre retumbo en mi cabeza, pero esta vez no pienso perderme en las sombras, esta vez le demostrare quien soy yo...


**ღღღღღღღღღღღღ saluda cariñosamente patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

_**HOlaaaaaa chicas juju a que ahora si que ya me daban por muerta jajaja...mil persones mis preciosas niñas y niños xD pero la Universidad realmente me tiene mal T.T**_

_**Ahora bien pues las que siguen Mi querida sustituta ya me falta poquito para subir el capitulo y créanme que este capi recompensaran todos mis retraso (o eso esperamos yo y mi remordida conciencia¬¬)**_

_**y bueno pues aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que nació de una pausa comercial...o fue del final de una novela...o de una canción...pues en realidad ya ni me acuerdo jajajaja, solo serán dos capítulos y bueno aquí eh hecho mi primer lemon solita asi que sean piadosas :) **_

_**Y bueno sin mas que decir les dejo con LA OTRA SOY YO...**_

* * *

**_-Hola… ¿Quién eres?_**

¡Ja! Me preguntas, ¿quién soy yo? Si lo supieras, tal vez tu melodiosa voz no sería tan suave y encantadora. Quizás sería una voz grave y furiosa, llena de odio. Me vuelves a preguntar ¿Quién soy?...pues te lo diré, yo soy esa que tú conoces, pero que al mismo tiempo soy una completa desconocida; yo, yo soy esa que odias pero que en una realidad nublosa entregas tu cariño.

Soy a la que todo el mundo desprecia, pero que en la noche es amada, querida, acariciada, idolatrada; mientras que tú te quedas ahí, en esa fría cama, con esas blancas sabanas ordenadas e impecables, de esas que carecen de arrugas y que cuando llega la aurora se encuentran tal cual anochecer. Si… tu cama es tan ordenada e inmaculada que cuando la comparo con la mía es un poco cómica su comparación. Mi cama… un desastre si…pero no porque yo lo quiera mantener así o porque yo no sea una persona pulcra. No, es porque cada noche en esta cama se desatan furiosas tormentas de pasión y desenfreno, donde mis sabanas quedan empapadas de sudor y lagrimas, de pasión y locura, de amor y engaño.

**_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_**

Me gritas, pensando en que quizás la línea se encuentre averiada y mi conciencia no sabe si reír por tus preguntas o ponerse a llorar por lo que te estoy haciendo. Y es que tan solo créeme si te digo que esto no es lo que yo quiero; nunca había deseado estar en esta situación, Dios y las estrellas son mis testigos. Siempre soñé con mi casamiento…si, con mi boda soñada al estilo película de princesa Disney…yo entrando a una grande iglesia que estaría adornada por ciento de flores, donde estarían mis padres, amigos y familiares sonriéndome llenos de orgullo y admiración, al verme con mi hermoso vestido blanco y me delicado ramillete de flores rojas. Y frente al altar y juntito a Dios estaría el hombre a quien yo amaría incondicionalmente, como para querer compartir cada segundo de mi existencia a su lado.

Pero no, mis sencillos y fugaces sueños se vieron trastornados por la cruda y fría realidad.

Si mi realidad, es esta… yo sentada aquí en esta cama creada para la pasión, donde las tersas y delicadas sabanas blancas de sedas son acompañadas por esas escandalosas cortinas rojas,. Cómplices de este pecaminoso fuego que estalla dentro de estas cuatro paredes, cuando la luna resplandece en lo alto del nocturno cielo…siendo ella la única testigo y fiel compañera de mi sentir.

**_-Bueno…_**

Me continúas hablando y un quejido mío se escapa de mis labios y escucho tu voz preocupada, haciéndome esa estúpida pregunta de si me encuentro bien, ¿Bien? Como estarlo con esta vida que llevo, con esta triste realidad que vivo.

Siempre pensé que el amor era algo hermoso, lleno de calor y sentimientos felices; pero no, no es así. ¿Me enamore? Me pregunto a mi misma tratando de decir un no que es tan falso, como que mañana el sol no saldrá en el este.

Pero como no amarlo, si él es el príncipe de cuentos que siempre desee, el hombre perfecto; cariñoso, atento, caballeroso, servicial, inteligente, generoso y con los bolsillos llenos. Su nombre es poder, nadie es capaz de superar su fortaleza. Y si, para terminar de ser perfecto, es guapo…guapo como el mismo diablo debe serlo para que uno caiga en la tentación…si en esta tentación de pecar…y es que no sabría decir que parte de su esplendida anatomía es la que me atrae más. Aunque podría declarar que son sus ojos los que terminan derritiéndome, derrumbándome y atrayéndome más y más a él, quien es como un brujo, que con tan solo un destello de sus malignos ojos azules se adueña de mi cautivo corazón.

**_-lo siento pero debo colgarte…._**

Me avisas en un susurro casi inaudible y me rio entre dientes a sabiendas de que esa amenaza es una completa mentira porque tú eres de esas mujeres que tienen cuerpo de modelo y alma de ángel. ¿Te conozco? Siii… te conozco hasta mejor que tu propia madre. Tu tan llena de gracia, frágil como el cristal y bello como el mismo puede llegar a serlo. Aun recuerdo tu sonrisa, en ese espejo dándome animo, tan cálida, tan gentil, tan…tan diferente a mí.

Miro el reloj de este claustro y me doy cuenta de que el sol se va ocultando por el oeste, está próxima la llegada de él. Te oigo algo que mis oídos no logran captar antes de colgarte el teléfono y dejarlo en la mesita de noche.

Salgo corriendo al cuarto de baño y comienzo a llenar la tina con agua tibia y relajante, para calmar mi cuerpo ansioso y deseoso. Mis remordimientos quedan en el olvido y en mi mente quedan solo pensamientos que van dirigidos a él…si a mi amante, a mi hombre compartido.

Cierro el grifo de la bañera, que ahora se encuentra repleta de agua donde suaves pétalos de rosas rojas flotan en las vaporosas aguas recordándome que ellas son sus flores favoritas y últimamente las mías también. Tomo de un estante una pequeña botella de esencia a vainilla y voy tirando al agua una gota tras otra llegando a mi olfato un olor agradable y afrodisiaco.

Me desprendo alocadamente de mis prendas de vestir y mientras me las voy quitando, mis labios no pueden dejar de sonreír y reír, si como una loca adolecente enamorada.

Entro en esa tina de escandaloso tamaño, en la cual perfectamente pueden caer cuatro personas y me sumerjo completamente, se siente tan relajante, tan cálido, me siento tan llena de vida, que me siento nacer y desfallecer mientras el cálido liquido baña mi cuerpo. A falta de aire vuelvo a asomar mi cabeza, haciendo que en mis largos cabellos se enreden esos rojos pétalos y vuelvo a reír, mientras trato de sacarlos uno por uno. Me doy vueltas y vueltas cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por el tibio flujo del agua...perdiéndome en el tiempo y el espacio…

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve asi?

Pues no lo sé, solo me di cuenta de que el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente cuando el agua ya se había puesto fría. Abrí el grifo, y me quite la espuma que cubría mi desnudo cuerpo y me salí de aquella relajante tina, envolviéndome en una mullida toalla.

Entre de nuevo en la habitación y mire el reloj eran las nueve de la noche, el estaba a solo a una hora de regresar así que cogí el teléfono y pedí que subieran una deliciosa cena al dormitorio. Aunque a mí me gustaba cocinar, no podía compararme con las exquisiteces que cocinaba Lita y Andrew mis dos chef personales.

Luego de haber encargado la cena me fui al armario, digno de una princesa. Había cientos de prendas de vestir planchadas y colgadas en perfecto orden, listas para ser usadas. Revise traje tras traje pero hoy no me sentía de ganas como para vestir algún diseño de Chanel, Ferrati o Armari. Más bien tenía ganas de sentirme una mujer sensual y lujuriosa, sentirme como realmente lo que soy.

Me fue a mi armario oculto, ese que ni él sabía que existía. Active la palanca que lo mantenía oculto de los curiosos y entre a mi Atalaya, donde las paredes eran de un intenso carmín y a la vista no había más que prendas hechas para seducir y conquistar, que eran las mejores armas de guerra que podía tener una mujer para dominar a su hombre.

Busque y busque entre esas suaves y delicadas sedas algo que dejara embobado a ese hombre, que era tan mío y tan ajeno al mismo tiempo y me decidí por un conjunto azul zafiro de Victoria secret, tan azul como el color de sus ojos. Esos ojos color noche, que me resultaban tan enigmáticos y hipnotizantés como las oscuras aguas del océano.

El baby doll era en una simple palabra…sexy. Tenía un profundo escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Unas tiritas en color dorado, aferraban la fría seda a mis calientes pechos, mientras que del busto caía en vaporosas capas la delicada seda de tonalidad zafiro, dejando al descubierto la pequeña tanga que al igual que en la parte superior tapaba lo justo y preciso.

Me mire a través de los cientos y un espejos que había en esa habitación y no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa se clavara en mis labios nuevamente. Siempre había sabido que era bonita, no una belleza de otro mundo, pero de que tenía lo mío, lo tenía.

Sentí que llamaban a la puerta y rápidamente me puse una bata blanca de toalla que estaba colgado en uno de los percheros. Activo de nuevo la palanca y mi lujuriosa habitación desapareció nuevamente de la vista de los curiosos.

Abrí la puerta, dándole permiso para entrar a Lita que traía la cena. Comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades y anécdotas, pero no se por que sentía que me miraba con esa mirada que tanto odiaba…esa mirada lastimera, como compadeciéndose de la vida que llevaba.

Miro el reloj que ahora marcaba 22:15. Solo faltaban 15 minutos para su llegaba y aun no terminaba de arreglarme así que corto nuestra platica y la despido con un " gracias Lita" a la vez que ella hace una graciosa reverencia y se marcha.

Me giro y tomo asiento frente al tocador y aplico una delicada sombra azul sobre mis orbes que hace que se realce el color azul cielo de mis ojos. Luego me aplico rímel negro, que maravillosamente alarga mis pestañas dejándolas extremadamente largas y por ultimo pongo carmín en mis carnosos labios. Justo cuando había terminado de guardar correctamente los cosméticos, la puerta de mi habitación se abre de par en par, dejándolo entrar en la recamara ye n mi vida.

Lo miro a través del espejo. Tenía un aspecto de cansado, pero aun así me regala una sonrisa, de esas que solo el sabia dar tan arrogante y gentil al mismo tiempo.

-por fin llegue a casa, amor mío- me dice mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia mí, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba esa chaqueta negra de diseñador que le quedaba como segunda piel, dejando casi al descubierto su magnífico físico- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- me preguntas mientras me volteas del asiento y me das un apasionado beso en los labios.

-mejor que el tuyo creo-le contesto mirando sus ojeras y la oscura sombra de barba que ya aparecía en su rostro.

-jjajjaa sin dudas amor-me vuelves a sonreír- ¿te eh dicho lo maravillosa que estas hoy?

_Y eso que aun no me eh quitado la bata_, pienso para mí misma mientras le sonrió a él maliciosamente.-ven-le digo al momento que tomo su mano y lo llevo a la mesa donde está la cena.

Comimos a la luz de las velas y aunque estas agotadísimo tu mirada me recorre entera. Me miras como a la fruta prohibida y eso no hace más que aumentar mi estima y mi impaciencia. Pero te dejo comer, mientras tú solo te reis porque yo trago y trago alimento.

-cariño la comida no va a desaparecer…aunque claro si sigues a ese ritmo desaparecerá pero no por arte de magia. Me rio contigo y dejas al lado tu comida para pararte y tomarme entre tus cálidos brazos.

-yo también estoy impaciente- me confías al tiempo que me tomas en brazos y me llevas a nuestra escandalosa cama con cortinas rojas y entre risas me depositas en su centro

Apresuradamente te quitas tu elegante corbata gris mientras yo me rio por que se te enreda en el cuello y tu tiras y tiras para arrancarla. Seductoramente me pongo de pie en el centro de la cama y me voy quitando lentamente mi blanca bata, ante lo cual tu me miras con oscuros ojos de aprobación…por que siii, se nota que lo que estás viendo te gusta, tanto o más como tú me gustas a mí.

-azul- susurras embobado, si tu calor favorito, después del negro, pero sé que a partir de mañana el azul será el preferido. Mientras me rio en mi mente avanzo con cautela hacia ti, al momento que bamboleo mis caderas suavemente haciendo que las capas de gasas se muevan con mi cuerpo. No sé si es porque camino tan lento o porque tú estas muy excitado pero te abalanzas como los carroñeros a la carne, tumbándome en el mullido colchón y esparces mojados besos por mi cuello y mis labios.

-hueles a rosas-me dices mientras no dejas de besarme- y sabes…a vainilla-y no puedo evitar reírme ante tus sensibles sentidos de olfato y el gusto.

Lentamente nos vamos olvidando del mundo y para nosotros no existe mayor urgencia que la de esta, de estar junto el uno y el otro besándonos y amándonos, desatándose esa tormenta pasional que reprimimos todo el día y que solo en la noche puede ser liberada de nuestros cuerpos.

Te desabrocho tu blanca camisa de seda y se me viene a la mente ella y la furia de que no eres solamente mío me hace rasgar tu ropa y tu solo te ríes creyendo que es mi urgencia.

Tu boca se apropia de la mía, formando una danza de lenguas que va acompañando a tus manos que me recorren entera. Te quitas tus negros pantalones y ya solo quedas en bóxer, dejando a la vista tu excitación.

-ahora es tu turno-me señalas mi seductor baby doll, pero no alcanzo ni a mover mi mano, cuando tu ya me tienes desnuda. Y me comienzas a bañar con besos y como un gato te pones a jugar con mi pezón como si fuera un ratón. No dejo de besarte y es que tu boca es como una droga para mí, te necesito tanto….tanto.

Lentamente tus manos fueron descendiendo de mi pecho a la suave curva de mi estomago donde a cada roce ciento de mariposas se dispusieron en su lugar. Rodeándome acaricio la redondez de mi trasero, haciendo que dulces gemidos escaparan de mis labios.

Y parece que hoy es un villano por que entierra sus grandes dedos en mi centro femenino, que se encuentra húmedo por sus caricias y toques y comienza a torturarme con movimientos circulares en mi clítoris, tocándolo y tocando...haciendo que mis caderas se muevan a su ritmo, mientras el orgulloso me alienta a seguir con mi movimiento.

-Darién- comienzo a jadear, cuando el abandona uno de mis pezones que había estado succionando con impetuosidad. Gimo otra vez, mientras siento que el orgasmo llega hacia mí y como desesperada me froto contra su cuerpo y sus dedos, provocando que se intensificara el dolor que estos me estaban causando…un dolor placentero…tan embriagador, que me vi envuelta en tormentosas convulsiones…mientras mi cuerpo anhelaba la liberación…el éxtasis…siii el orgasmo prohibido y pecaminoso que ese hombre me daba.

-Yo…Darién…yo..yo-digo entrecortadamente mientras el presiona con más fuerza, haciendo que mis músculos internos se contraigan y en mi interior estalle un feroz placer tan fuerte como una avalancha.

-Oh Dios mío…tu me quieres matar-le reprendo mientras me agarro a su espalda como un naufrago a la orilla del mar.

-matar- me imitas con una ceja arqueada, mientras vuelves a tomar mis labios y me tiendes nuevamente en la suave cama- eso es lo último que haría en mi vida…yo te amo…yo… te necesito tanto…

Y no puedo seguirte escuchando porque me aposesiono de tu boca y ahora soy yo quien te tira sobre la cama. Ya nada me importa…yo solo quiero que tu estés dentro de mi…y lo que yo quiero…yo lo consigo.

Te quito los bóxer mirando tus oscuros ojos azules que me sonríen cómplices, si definitivamente ese hombre es mi perdición. Tomo su miembro entre mis manos y un gemido escapa de su boca, cosa que me embriaga y me siento poderosa…seductora…capaz de hacerlo llegar al cielo. Luego de darles unas fuertes sacudidas te llevo a mi interior donde tú tomas el mando, moviéndote más y más profundamente, levantándome y bajándome, igual como lo había hecho con esos deliciosos dedos suyos. Poco a poco, acelero el ritmo. Más rápido. Más rápido aun. Tomándome con avidez y casi brutalidad, golpeándome contra él. Tomo uno de mis pechos que se bamboleaban con cada embestida que él me daba y lo apretó, meció y torturo haciendo que mi corazón latiera más fuerte, nublando mis sentidos y sintiendo la llegada del inevitable clímax.

-Darién…me voy...-y no puedo terminar la frase ya que estalla otro orgasmo. Mientras que tú te balances un poco mas y llegas a la liberación con un rugido gutural de tu garganta.

-Bendito Dios- susurras mientras me abrazas y me arrastras contigo-te amo tanto, que no se qué seria sin ti mi vida…Serena.

Y eso es lo que despierta mi dormida mente…Serena…Serena…retumba en mis oídos y como un relámpago llega toda la información que había olvidado. Con una sonrisa torcida te miro inquisidoramente y creo que es mucho la presión con la que te miro porque sus bellos ojos azules se posan en mi mirada y aflojas un poco tu abrazo y me preguntas si me encuentro bien.

-Claro amor, como no voy a estar estando junto a ti- te sonrió malévolamente- solo que…_**mi nombre es Serenity**_…

* * *

**WIIIIII y bien que les pareció jajjaja si lo se quedaron con esta cara ?_? xD pero no se preocupen todos se le aclarara con el segundo capítulo que será publicado... la fecha la escribí con tinta invisible así que ahí ustedes lo descifran ya jajajjaa.**

**Esperando que la historia alla sido de su total agrado me marcho a estudiar T.T **

**mil besos, cariños y abrazos de su desaparecida amiga Patty :)**

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ღღღღღღღღღღღ atte patty moon de chiva ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**PD: importante! prendale velitas a todos sus santos para que el muso de la inspiracion me visite otra vez jajajjajajajjaa todos sus reclamos, gritos y comentarios me los hacen saber byeee!  
**


End file.
